


On His Shoulders

by Awesomepie3221



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Sport is stingy's dad, real-life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Stingy is really happy to have the dad he does.





	On His Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't proofread.

 

Riding on his dad’s shoulders, Stingy lets his hands wrap into the soft curly hair of his father. It was very different from his own, which was a dark brown that was always gelled to the side. Every morning his dad would help him add the gel to it, but the older he got, the easier it was for him to do it himself.

Sportacus tightened his grip on Stingy’s ankles and asked, “You doing good up there, Stingy?” He feels Stingy adjust himself, but he can’t move much as Sportacus’s grip on him is tight.

“I’m all good, Dad!”

“Did you have fun today?”

“Of _course_ I did, who do you take me for?” Sportacus chuckled and Stingy could feel the vibrations that mixed in with his dad’s steps. Sportacus’s neck was slightly sweaty and Stingy couldn’t figure out if it was from gymnastic practice, walking, or Stingy sitting on his shoulders.

“You did really well. If you keep it up, you’ll be on par with Stephanie.”

Stingy smiled, about to gloat on his skills, but he stopped and thought differently. Stopping before talking was a good technique to prevent himself from saying selfish things like he used to always do.

“It helps having the teacher as _my_ dad. I can never do stretches wrong at home without being corrected.”

“You’re surely right.”

Sportacus pulled Stingy down and set him on the sidewalk. They only had to cross a street before they were at their apartment. Sportacus held out his hand and Stingy happily took it, looking both ways before Sportacus would have to remind him.

“It’s clear, Dad,” Stingy tried when his dad didn’t move. Sportacus shook his head and pointed to the right where a motorcycle was speeding down the street. Stingy mouthed an ‘oh’.

The bike passed and Sportacus started walking, Stingy gladly following behind. When they got their apartment door and Sportacus started fumbling with his keys, Stingy looked up at Sportacus, but he was too busy with the keys to notice.

“Dad?”

“Yes?” Sportacus finally found the right key and stuck it into the lock.

“Can I stay up later tonight? There’s no school tomorrow. Please!”

Sportacus entered the apartment and flicked on the lights.

“Do you promise to be good?” Stingy dashed in front of his dad and vigorously nodded. “ _And_ happily do your _Íslensku_ lessons tomorrow?” Sportacus cocked an eyebrow, questioning Stingy.

That one was harder to agree to, but Stingy managed to nod again.

“Okay, then we can watch a movie You pick something out while I make popcorn,” Sportacus agreed. Stingy grinned and hurried to the movie case. He knew it would take longer for his dad to make their popcorn than it would take for him to pick his movie, but Stingy was always excited to stay up after his bedtime.

Stingy didn’t finish his movie or his popcorn before he passed out, snuggled into Sportacus’s lap. Sportacus didn’t complain, only turned off the movie and picked his son up, who mumbled something that Sportacus didn’t understand, but he was pretty sure it was incoherent anyway. He tucked Stingy into his pig-themed bed and kissed him softly on the forehead.

“I love you, son,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Dad,” Stingy softly spoke as he snuggled into his sheets.

Sportacus smiled, looked at Stingy one last time, before clicking off the light and going to bed himself.


End file.
